z_a_kalos_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Czar
Czar is an NPC character in Z: A Kalos Journey and a rival of Kade Andrews. Background Czar is a newer trainer hailing from Lumiose City. He was born to a wealthy and notable family there and was educated and raised away from he general public. Personality Czar is somewhat unpleasant. He is used to getting his own way and is extremely impatient. He's the type who would rather catch naturally powerful Pokemon from the get-go rather than spend a lot of extra time training. This can hinder him a lot despite some natural skill. Physical Appearance He is of average height standing at five feet and ten inches tall and has a lean build and angular features. He has grown a slight tan from time spent outdoors. As green is his favourite colour, he typically wears some sort of green top or jacket. When first encountered by Kade, he was outfitted in brown 3/4 length pants and a matching hard with a green hoodie, bag and boots. Kade noted that they seemed to be from expensive brands. In the RP Act Six - Reflection Czar was encountered by Kade in Reflection Cave when he showed up claiming that Kade was in possession of something belonging to him. After some prompting, Czar explained that Cumulus, Kade's Oricorio, had originally belonged to him but had been released due to her nature and lack of battle prowess. He demanded the return of the Spell Tag he'd given to her prompting Kade to battle him for it, pitting Czar's new Oricorio, Flamenca, against Cumulus. Flamenca was much stronger than Cumulus, but was unable to land a hit due to the latter's superior dodging and agility. Frustrated, Czar quit and left without the Spell Tag. Act Seven - Fall Czar was later encountered by Kade a second time atop the Tower of Mastery. They were both there after hearing that a trainer there, Simon, was giving out Mega Stones and Mega Rings to those who could prove themselves to him. Rather than battle both, Simon pitted Kade and Czar against each other using their Staravia and Larvitar respectively. Kade and Stratus were quickly overwhelmed by Czar and his Larvitar, Moira, and despite making a brief comeback were eventually defeated allowing Czar to obtain the items. Pokemon On-Hand Moira (Female, Guts) - Moira is Czar's starter Pokemon and also his strongest despite being only at her first evolutionary stage. She's an intense and fierce battler who always fights for the win and is a very hard worker. She is fiercely loyal to her trainer. Sandstorm | Chip Away | Rock Slide | Thrash | Dragon Dance | Stealth Rock Flamenca (Female, Dancer) - Flamenca is proud and vain but isn't afraid to get her wings dirty either. She's powerful among her species and likes to put others in their place - at her feet as far as she's concerned. Aerial Ace | Steel Wing | Baton Bass | Teeter Dance | Swords Dance | Revelation Dance Relationships Kade Andrews Czar dislikes Kade's laid back and mellow attitude as well as his flighty and indirect battle style. He also has something of a bias against him as Kade now owns Cumulus, an Oricorio that once belonged to him, and retains ownership of a Spell Tag that was also his. Kade isn't particular fond of Czar but doesn't share his animosity.Category:Major NPC Category:Awful People